Kagome, what happened to you?
by AkaneRose
Summary: Inuyasha confesed his love to Kagome and they become mates but something than happens to Kagome what is wrong? Review and tell me if i should keep going InuKag Sango&Miroku are marred so only a little fluff with them ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A/N this story starts out very slow but gets much better I promise  
  
Kagome, what happened to you?!  
Part 1  
"Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked a week after he had confessed  
his love to her "Please I love you!"  
"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said,"Yes I will be your mate"  
Inuyasha picked her up and ran/jumped to the tree house that he had made  
for her a week before as a surprise, right after Naraku had been  
killed...........  
flashback  
"I-Is he dead?" Kagome asked Sango while grabbing his shards  
"Yes he is." Sango said looking up from him than said in a worried tone,  
"Where Is Miroku-"a hand than touched her butt SMACK" and I was worried  
about you, you-you HENTAI!!!"  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo looked after the enraged Youkai hunter"when  
will you ever learn?" Shippo asked, receiving only a grunt in reply.  
"Hey, Inuyasha we only have about 3 or 4 shards left to find before the  
jewel is whole!"  
later at camp  
"Kagome can I talk to you please" Inuyasha asked the pretty young raven  
haired girl.  
"Okay," Kagome followed Inuyasha a little way from the camp "what is it  
Inuyasha?"  
"K-Kagome I n-need to tell you some thing" Inuyasha forced out  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a calm,sweet voice which seemed to  
calm down Inuyasha a little.  
"K-Kagome I need you, I l-love you, can we be together? I love you"  
"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome ran in to Inuyasha's shocked arms," you have no idea  
how long I have been waiting for you to say that!"  
Inuyasha warmed in to the hug than tilted her head up and kissed her  
lovingly.  
A/n end part 1 the review button is your friend! REVIEW PLESE!! 


	2. chapter 1 UhOh!

Hi I'm back!!!! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!!!!!! cries

AkaneRose: STOP THAT!!! CRY BABY!!

KgR: stop, that AkaneRose you are MY youkai half!! I'm in charge of you! Not you in charge of me now "Down"

AkaneRose: flys down to the ground

KgR: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- chokes on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA YES I DO!!!!!!!!! nice men in white lab coats drag KgR away to the funny farm distant YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE- sees the menLLLLEEEETTTT ME GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINE I DON'T OWN HIM!!!!!!!!!

Men: keep dragging KgR Away to the funny farm

AkaneRose: MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- chokes gets dragged away by some more nice men in white lab coats KgR I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

'words words' thoughts

"Words words" out loud

Kag, what happened to you?!

Part 2

2 weeks later

'Yawn, man am I tired!' Kagome got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. "Inuyasha, get-AHHH!"

"WHAT, WHAT???" Inuyasha shot upright in there bed looking for what scared his mate" AHHHH!!!, Kag what did you do to your self?! Are you hurt??!!-"

"No, no but look at me! I'm a Hanyou!! Or-" Kagome broke down crying

Inuyasha got up and hugged Kagome close to his chest. Kagome hugged him back when Inuyasha smelled some thing on her 'she's going to have a pup!'

"Hey, uhhhh Kagome?"

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffed

"y-you're with pup!"

"w-w-what?!!?" Kagome gasped" You mean I'm going to have a baby?!?!"

"A pup" Her lover said "and it smells like more than one"

"You can smell that???" She asked "How?"

"I'm a Inu-youkai remember?" he answered smiling "We can smell those kind of things"

"Inu-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go see Kaede (A/N Is that spelled right? Plz tell me) and see how long I'm going to be like this?"

Kagome asked "Please"

"We can but we don't _have_to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It'll be about three months" Inuyasha smiled.

"Th-three months!?" Kagome gasped "only three months?"

"What do you mean only??"

"Inuyasha in my time people are pregnant for nine months!!"

"NINE MONTHS!!!???" Inuyasha yelled, "why nine months?"

"Because, we're humans!" kagome yelled back" why do you always do this!!!"

"Do What???"

"YELL AT ME!!!!!" Kagome yelled than walked up to Inuyasha kissing him "I love you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha just stared shocked 'Woo mood swings!' "Kagome lets go back to your time I want to know if the pup is healthy and we need to tell you family."

"Oh yah" Kagome gasped "I haven't been home in almost three months!"

"Really?" Inuyasha asked innocently "you haven't?"

"INUYASHA!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'REALLY'????!!!!" Kagome screamed

"...........UH..........." Inuyasha gave Kagome the puppy dog look ".........Sorry......?"

"No, I won't forgive you! So lets go." Kagome jumped out of their tree house" whee! That was fun!!"

"Kagome, lets just go" Inuyasha jumped down beside her than grabbed her in his arms and started running to the well.

"Inuyasha!!! I can run by myself!!!" Kagome screeched" so let me down!!!"

"NO! you're with pup so your not running" Inuyasha gave her a serous look" I don't want you or our pup getting hurt you are my life now and soon the pup will be included and I don't want to loose you"

Inuyasha sat Kagome down by the well than looked in to her eyes "Kagome I love you and I already love our pups. If any thing happened to you I don't know what I would do!"

Kagome stared up at her mate and smiled "its okay Inuyasha I love you but you are being a bit over protective aren't you?"

"What do you mean, Kag?"

"You are carrying me everywhere" Kagome smiled again "I'm only a few hours pregnant"

"well maybe I am but you would be to if you had been alone almost all your life now lets get this over with 'cause your family doesn't no that we are mates."

"oh yah they don't do they!! So lets go!" Kagome jumped into the well dragging Inuyasha along

Hi!! AkaneRose isn't here so yahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! So that means I can thank all the reviews myself::::

shadowneko003: thanks for the complement

Wolf of Fire: Thanks also!! Stay tuned the fluff gets better sorry if it to long to update my computer was down

Kirri(): Thanks I updated by the way the chapters get longer as the story gets going

Kagome lover 2009: Thanks!! I will keep going

Fiery Demon Fox: you think it's cute thanks!!! -

AzNgUrL22(): Here is the chapter!

Naroki: Hey! Yep we got Ivan the eye. It was really bad!! Thanks for felling sorry for me! hey I am a soldier! My dad is a CW4 I the army!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey I updated so does that mean more reviews?? From you?? Thanks for the 'good fic!'

ShenjiDemon: hey cuz!! How are you doin' down there? Thanks for the comp.!!! I wrote more!! And to e-mail you cuz I need your e-mail address! Here is mine! -

A/N Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! The little purple/blue button is your friend


	3. AN Sorry Guys

A/N Hi, I'm not going to be updating any more 'cause I went on a youth camping trip and found out the only reason I like all the anime is because of a demon who Satin sent to torture me and I decided to accept Jesus as my pure savor not like the time before when I had doubts about accepting Jesus as my savor but I can't say I like anime or any thing else cause I don't anymore and I need to get away from the devil and toward the _LORD_ my savor

Sorry, Bristol Nell Choate

P.S. If you want a better answer or want to no more about Christ than e-mail me 

Sorry


	4. my rights of this story and the very las...

Hey ya'll ok just wanted to say this, k well --sigh—I hear by give my rights to any one who wants them to finish my story I have give them up in my own freewill and in the right mind signed, AkaneRose

P.S. that means in English anyone that wants to take my story go ahead! There I don't have any thing else to say BYE for the last time, time to go and have fun with my youth


End file.
